Twelve
by MyFavoriteStuff
Summary: Everything changes when a girl gives him a taste of freedom


"Papa?" A little boy would shout, surrounded by darkness.

Looking around, he'd see nothings... looking down he'd see his feet standing in an endless puddle.

"Papa?" The boy would shout once again, not knowing where he was.

Looking back forward, the boy would see a thing... a huge monsterous being with no face just standing there.

"Hello?" The boy would say.

Not responding, the boy would walk closer to the unidentable being.

"Hello?" He'd say again, dragging his speach, trying to catch its attention.

After walking up to it, he'd touch the monsters arm.

"Aaaah!" The boy would scream in fear as the monster would screach into the boys face.

Back in the real world, the boy'd be banging on the glass walls of the salt bath to get out.

The glass exploded outwards as he'd scream a second time, the black curtain went with it.

The water rushed out of the tank as the boy was washed out with it.

"Papa!" He'd shout, on his hands and knees as he'd pant violently.

"Its okay, its okay... I'm here" Dr Brenner would run out of the observation room, the boy not being able to see the utter disapointment printed on his face.

The boy would skid across the floor to his assumed fathers lap and he cried.

"I don't want to go there again" He'd cry.

"Don't worry" Dr Brenner would say, stroking the boys shaved head.

After a few moments of Dr Brenner comforting the boy, he'd pull him to his feet where he'd be face to face with him.

As he'd be on his knees and the boy would be stood up. "Don't worry" He'd repeat, tapping the boy on the shoulder.

Standing up, Brenner would take the boys hand and say "Clean this up and replace the tank" before walking out of the lab.

He'd take the boy too his room. Tucking him into the bed, he'd sit at the corner.

"You have a good nights sleep, okay" He'd say.

The boy'd nod at him.

Brenner would smile as he'd stand up and leave the room.

He'd walk back down a bright hallway and back through the lab doors.

"Hurry up" He'd shout to the men cleaning up all the glass.

Walking back into the observation room, he'd sit next to one of the 3 people sat in there.

"We'll try again tomorow" One man would say.

Dr Brenner'd look at the man, shaking his head, "He is too young, he doesn't understand whats happening, we'll use an older test subject."

The men would all look at him, "The boy's a prodigy, Brenner..." The second would say.

"He's been the strongest since Eleven. Infact his powers are stronger, he has just never shown the ability to create portals." The third would say.

Dr Brenner would get agitated. "He is too young!" He'd shout.

The men would all become silent with disagreement.

*The Boys bedroom*

The boy would be trying to get to sleep, failing after what he saw earlier.

Tears coming to eyes everytime he thinks of it.

"Hello" He'd hear, a little high pitched voice.

Turning around, he'd see a young girl.

"Who are you?" He'd ask.

"I'll tell you that later, your name is Twelve, isn't it?" She'd ask.

The boy would nod.

"Well, Twelve... todays is when you get freedom." She'd say with a smile.

"Follow me" She'd say.

The boy would get out of his bed and stand up.

"Wait, how did you get in here" Twelve would ask, about to hold the girls arm.

"Ah" He'd jump as his hand would fall straight through as if she was made out of air.

"I said follow me" She'd say.

Twelve would nod.

Turning around the girl would raise her hand at the door, violently knocking it off its hinges and throwing it to the other side of the room.

'BEEP BEEP'

There'd be a loud noise and the rooms would flash in red.

"Run, run!" The girl would shout as she'd start running, the boy running after her.

"STOP!" Men in army gear would scream as they'd point their gones straight at the boy and ignore the girl.

The girl would walk through them and they'd be thrown away from her against the wall, knocking them out.

"Come on!" She'd shout again as she'd start running.

As she'd run past them, she'd close and lock every door so no one could get out.

The boy would follow

"Papa?" The girl would stop and say.

"Papa?" Twelve would ask as why she'd call him that.

"Why are you running?" He'd ask, within a few seconds he'd be thrown backwards and all the mens necks behind him would be broke.

"This way" She'd say as she'd run through the dead bodys, the boy having to step over them.

We'd come to an exit and too no suprise, there would be 3 tanks surrounding us.

"Oh god" The girl would say, not expecting this.

After thinking, the boy would twitch his head violently, everyones necks snapping, even the people in the tanks.

"Woah... good idea" She'd say to him.

Taking Twelve to a tunnel, she'd say "Crawl through to the other side".

The boy doing just that as, he'd get on his hands and knees and start crawling quickly.

"Hurry" She'd say, getting in the tube behind him.

*10 minutes of crawling later*

Twelve and the girl would resurface into the woods, He'd look around and get out of the tube, waiting for the girl two.

Straight after her feet touch the ground she'd begin running again.

"Hey... whats your name" Twelve would shout as he'd run aside her.

"My name is Eleven" She'd say.

The boy would become silent and he'd look forward.

"Where are we going?" He'd ask.

"To someone I know who will believe you, you can have your freedom but I need your help first." She'd say.

"Help with what" Twelve would ask.

"Helping me communicate with someone" She'd say, looking down and then back forward.

The boy would nod.

As they'd come up to the road, five vans would pull up at the roadside.

They'd start shooting paralysation darts.

They'd do nothing as Eleven would create a telekinetic shield, stopping them from touching him.

"There are too many of them" Twelve would shout.

"Aah!" Twelve would scream as his arm would be grabbed.

His arm would swing up towards the man and he'd be flung backwards into a tree.

He'd swipe his arm back to the position of the vans, soon they'd be push back against one another, trapping everyone inside and crushing ones inbetween them.

"The house is over there, when more people come, I'll redirect them and leed them off your trail, okay." Eleven says.

"Okay..." He'd reply.

"Tell them that you know me and that I am trying to communicate with them."

He'd nod.

Twelve would run to the house Eleven told him to go to, he'd bang on the door furiously, looking around.

The door would open and Twelve would run in.

Mike would look at the boy "Who are you?!"

"I'm Twelve" He'd say.

"Twelve..." Mikes face would drop.

"Do you know Eleven!" He'd say his face curled with a smile.

"She brought me here" He'd say.

Twelve would run to the window, looking for any vans or soldiors.

"Ell?" Nancy would ask.

Twelve turning his head, squinting at her.

"Ooh... not Eleven" She'd say.

"Nancy his name is Twelve, he says he knows Eleven" Mike'd say.

Nancy would stay silent, looking at the boy.

"Whats wrong?" Mike would say, turning his head.

Twelve would look back out the window and say "Bad men".

"Mike..." Eleven would say as she'd walk into the room.

Mike not being able to hear or see her, she'd be ignored.

She'd sigh as she'd walk up to twelve. "I led them up to the corner of the woods" She'd say.

"Okay" Twelve would say.

"Can you tell them that I'm here?" Eleven would ask.

"Twelve... who are you talking to" Mike would ask.

"Eleven" Twelve would say.

Mike's and Nancys face would drop

"She's here?" Mike would ask.

Twelve would nod.

"Hold on" Mike would say, running downstairs to get his radio.

Twelve would lower his eyebrows in confusion.

Running back, Mike would pass Twelve his radio.

"Whats that" He'd say, poking it.

Mike would look down at Twelve, "Here sit down" He'd say, redirecting the boy to a chair.

"Its a radio, you can communicate with other people using it, Eleven used it to find my friend Will using his mind, maybe you can do it with Eleven?" He'd say optimisticly.

"Good idea" Eleven would say, she'd kneel down to Twelves height on the chair.

"Focus on my voice, try to duplicate it on the radio" She'd smile. "Did you learn this?" She'd ask.

The boy would nod again.

Eleven would stand back.

Closing his eyes, he'd focus on Eleven. His noes bleeding slightly as he does.

Lights in the room start to explode.

"Mike?" The radio sounds.

"ELEVEN!" Mike would shout.

He'd kneel towards the radio. "Eleven can you here me?"

"Yes" She'd say, smiling.

"Where are you?" He'd ask.

Her face would drop slightly. "Mike, I'm in the Upside down" she'd say.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out" He'd say.

After a second, the lights would come back on and the connection would be cut.

"Eleven?"

"Mike!"

Mike would notice that Twelve was passed out on the chair.

He'd turn his head to Nancy who was holding her mouth.

Grabbing the radio, he'd extend the antenna and say "Lucas! Come in"

"Yeah?" The radio would say.

He'd raise the radio again. "Come to my house, get Dustin and Will, you need to see this.

*After half an hour*

"What? I had to sneak out" Dustin says

He'd walk in the house and see the shaved headed boy sleeping on the couch.

"Oh..." He'd say.

"He just contacted Eleven" Mike would say.

Lucas would look at Mike, "Is he like her?" He'd say.

He'd turn his head. "My guesses is that he's younger so he isn't as strong, he passed out mid-conversation" He'd say.

Dustins eyes would widen. "You sure he is alive?" He'd ask.

"Yeah, I've checked"

"What do we do?" Will says.

Not knowing, Mike would look around. "Just wait until he wakes up I guess.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for reading, also please leave a review and it will inspire me too write more.


End file.
